


Temporary Fix

by storytellingdreamer



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Office Sex, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellingdreamer/pseuds/storytellingdreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris have a little fun of the romantic variety during his lunch break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Fix

“Iris, what are you doing here?” Barry asks, looking up from his computer. 

“Thought I’d bring you some lunch,” she answers, entering his lab. 

“It's like you can read my mind. I was just trying to decide where to grab a bite to eat,” he says. 

“Well, I know how much you love Big Belly Burger and I was in the area so…” she smiles, taking a seat beside him. 

He grins, reaching into one of the bags. On days like this, Barry feels like pinching himself to make sure he's awake and not dreaming. How else could he possibly explain getting to call Iris his girlfriend? 

He loved her more than anything. Had ever since they were kids. He’d be lost without her. He appreciated having her by his side now more than ever. Amid all the chaos that came as a result of being The Flash, she was always there without fail. His anchor. 

“Earth to Barry,” she says, waving a hand in front of his face, “Is everything okay?” 

“Perfect. I just thinking about how much I love you,” he says. 

“Aw, you’re such a cornball. I love you too,” Iris says, stealing one of his fries. She’d polished off hers on the ride over to CCPD. 

“I don’t think so,” Barry says, dangling the box just out of her reach. It’s doesn’t take much effort on his part on account of their height difference. 

“Fine, don’t share. But just remember, I have something you’ll want later,” she says. 

“What’s that?” he asks, giving her a quizzical look. Deep down, there’s a small part of him that loves egging her on. 

“This,” she says, taking his hand. She guides it to her ass and allows him to give it a squeeze. Then she presses a kiss to his neck. Immediately, his desire for her rises. He begins to regret not being more forthcoming with his fries. 

“You can have all of the fries you want,” Barry says, handing the box to her. 

“I thought you’d see things my way.” She smiles, dipping one into ketchup. 

“One of these days I’m going to win this little game,” he says. 

“Not likely,” Iris says. She grabs his cup and takes a sip while Barry contemplates a way to gain the upper hand. She does have a weak spot, but he’ll have to wait until they’re home to apply a little pressure to it. He smiles, imagining it. 

“You’ve haven’t given me the silent treatment in ages,” Iris says, a couple minutes later. 

“I’m not giving you the silent treatment. I'm just mulling something over,” he says, before biting into his burger.

“Now tell me, how things are going down at CCPN? You got any new leads?” he asks. 

“I was hoping you could help me out in that department. Are you guys any closer to catching that masked meta-human robbing banks?” she asks.

“He managed to elude me as well as the authorities yesterday, but Cisco and Caitlin believe they may have figured out a way to catch him. We’re going after him again tonight,” Barry answers. 

“And I’ll be right there to get the story,” Iris says. 

“You know how I feel about that," Barry responds. 

“We’re not having this talk again, Barry Allen. You can’t expect me to just hang out in Star Labs with Cisco and Caitlin all the time. I’m a reporter, and a damn good one. I belong on the streets,” Iris says. 

"I know. But it would kill you to stick to the sidelines. I don’t want you endangering yourself like last month,” he says. 

“Tell me it didn’t thrill you to save me. Play hero to my damsel in distress,” she says. 

“You’re no damsel in distress. But the sex was great after,” Barry says. 

“Of course that’s where your mind would go,” Iris says. 

“You brought it up.” He grins as Iris playfully shoves him. 

“I now see that was mistake,” she says. 

“You and I up against the wall definitely wasn’t a mistake. It’s a shame my lunch break is almost up. I love watching you blush when I mention what happened in the shower a couple of hours later,” he says. 

“I thought we weren’t going to discuss that anymore,” Iris says, slapping him on the arm.

“Your words not mine, but thanks again for bringing me lunch. It was really good,” Barry says, tossing the empty bags in the trash. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, but mention the shower incident again and no sex for a month,” Iris says, standing to go. 

“Shower, what shower? I’ll see you later,” he says, leaning down for a kiss. She smiles, pressing her lips to his. 

“Later,” she says, pulling away. 

“How about more one to get me through the afternoon?” he asks, stroking her cheek. 

“Just one?” Iris laughs, giving him another kiss. 

“I’m afraid of what more could lead to,” he says. 

“Haven’t you ever imagined taking me right here?” she asks, feeling bolder than usual.

“Only every other day,” he says. 

“Well it's time we turn that fantasy into reality,” she says, slipping her hand down the waistband of his jeans. He draws in a deep breath at her sudden action. 

“Iris…someone might come in.” Barry groans, gripping the edge of his desk. The lock on his door has yet to be repaired, and he doesn't want anyone catching them in a compromising position. Specifically her father. 

“Then I suggest you be quick Flash,” she says, giving his manhood a squeeze. He shivers, settling his free hand on the small of her back. 

“My god,” Barry says. Her lips meet his and it’s nearly his undoing. She slips her tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss. 

I can’t believe this is happening. Barry thinks, reaching up to cup her face, take charge of the kiss. 

Iris sighs when he gently nibbles on her bottom lip. Barry pulls away about a minute later to trail kisses along her neck. She moans when he begins to unbutton her top. Her bra soon joins it on the floor as he focuses his attention on her breasts. He sucks each nipple before moving lower. He leaves love bites along her waist before removing her skirt. 

“You’re incredibly sexy,” he says, admiring Iris in just her panties.

“I think it’s time for you to lose some of that,” she says, reaching up to pull his sweater over his head. 

Their mouths meet again as she undoes his button down, revealing his muscular upper body. She presses kisses along his abdomen, mimicking his earlier actions on her. Iris then yanks his pants down. She grips his boxers, but Barry stops her. 

“Not so fast,” he says, kissing her again. He lifts Iris in his arms and places her on top of his desk. She knows where this is going and she likes it. She spreads her legs, welcoming him. 

“We’re going to play a little game,” he says, lowering himself between her legs. He presses a kiss to the inside of her left thigh. 

“What kind of game?” She pants, desperate for him to place his mouth where she really wants it. 

“Can’t tell you that, but know this. You’re already losing,” he says, flicking his tongue along the inside of the opposite thigh.

Afterwards, he removes his head from in between her thighs to place kisses along the waistband of panties. Barry continues this torture until she begins to moan. He slowly takes off her panties and tosses them aside. He places his head back between her thighs. He pauses, his breath fanning her vagina. 

“Please don’t make me wait any longer,” she says, hating herself all the while. This is exactly what he wants. 

“Looks like I win,” he says, with a flick of his tongue. Finally. He focuses his attention there. His tongue dances along her folds, eliciting a moan from her. 

“Yes,” she breaths, as he sucks on her clit. 

Barry has mastered the art of pleasuring her orally. So much for this being quick. Then again she likes for Barry to take his time when he’s going down on her. Iris moans, spreading her legs wider to further accommodate him. Barry chuckles as she moans again, lost in the moment. 

“Quiet now,” he smirks, inserting a finger. But Iris only gets louder as he begins to vibrate it. Truth be told, he is loving every minute of this. 

“I’ll get you for this Barry Allen,” she says, struggling to catch her breath. 

“I’m not the one who couldn’t wait,” he says. 

He makes it a point to stop just before she’s reached orgasm. 

“Not yet,” he says, positioning himself between her legs. 

He enters her tentatively. His thrusts are slow and methodical. He’s drawing this out on purpose. 

“Please,” she begs. 

“Please what Iris?” he asks, going even slower. 

“Don’t make me say it,” she says. 

“You sure had a lot to say earlier,” he responds, increasing the speed of his thrusts by just a little. 

“Barry…” His name tumbles from her lips at the end of moan as he increases his tempo once more before slowing down. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” Iris says. 

“Then tell me what you want,” Barry says, pausing for good measure. 

“Fuck me, Barry Allen. Please, fuck me,” she says, conceding. 

It isn’t like her to curse, but God does he love getting her to say those words. 

“That’s all I needed to hear,” Barry says, resuming his thrusts. 

Instead of replying Iris moans softly, for the only thing on her mind is reaching that pinnacle. Once he gets her close to the edge, Barry begins to vibrate, knowing that nothing pleasures her more. 

“Yes, Barry, yes,” Iris says. She’s putty in his hands now. The battle completely lost. 

Iris’ walls tighten around Barry as she orgasms and he groans. A few more thrusts and he joins her at the height of pleasure. 

“That was amazing.” Iris says, wrapping her arms around his neck minutes later.

“Definitely, the best lunch break ever.” Barry grins, giving her a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing or posting anything like this. Please be gentle. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm trying out writing more adult-themed romantic situations. Anyways, the title is inspired by a One Direction song of the same name. (I know what you're thinking, lol. But it's a fun song and I really feel like it fits the situation.) :D


End file.
